My Love
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun teman sedari kecil.. Bagi Kyuhyun mengerjai Sungmin adalah kewajibannya setiap hari, sedangkan Sungmin hanya korban yang sebenarnya tidak ingin pasrah tapi harus dipasrah-pasrahin - -. / KYUMIN / GS / Romance / Repost /


_**Tittle : MY LOVE**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin**_

_**.**_

_**Other : Super Junior etc**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**.**_

_**AUTHOR : IT'S ME!**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya**_

_**.**_

_**A/N : Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo(s) *harap maklaum* GenderSwitch, ROMANCE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Dua orang sejoli sedang berlari mengintari pinggiran jalan kota.

Yang satunya berlari dengan sangat kencang dan yang satunya lagi berlari dengan sangat terengah-engah.

.

"Ya! Palli ! "Teriak seorang namja.

Sedangkan satu lagi seorang yeoja masih berlari kecil.

"Sebentar! Aku cape." Jawab yeoja itu.

"Sudah hampir jam tujuh, kau mau kita dihukum lagi!" Teriak namja itu dan semakin cepat berlari.

Yeoja itu berusaha berlari lebih kencang lagi untuk menyusul sang namja.

.

.

Sesampai di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka bertemu dengan seorang satpam yang keluar dari postnya menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Kenapa lari-lari?" Tanya satpam itu.

"Miane. Kami terlambat lagi. Hahhh" ucap namja itu menundukan badannya. Yeoja itu berdiri di belakang namja itu sambil memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh capek.

"hahha.. ga segitunya kali, kan sekarang guru-guru pada rapat jadi di bebasin sekolahnya..hahah" Satpam itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali masuk ke dalam postnya.

Sedang dua sejoli itu melebarkan matanya.

Kaget. Tentu saja.

Hahahahhaa..

::

::

"Nih, kau capekan?" Namja itu memberikan sebotol air mineral ke yeoja itu.

"Pasti capeklah! Kau menyuruhku berlari secepat itu! hahh." Jawab yeoja itu ketus.

"Ck! Suruh siapa punya pantat bohay gitu, jadi susah bawa 'kan." Ejek namja itu.

"ya! CHO KYUHYUN apa kau bilang!" yeoja itu hendak memukul namja yang ternyata bernama kyuhyun dengan botol minumnya.

"Wahhh.. Santaii broww." Kyuhyun sedikit menghidar.

"Bohay-bohay gini juga banyak suka kali." Balas sang yeoja.

"Wah? Nugu? Paling juga tukang somay deket rumah.. Hahahaha!" Ejek Kyuhyun lagi membuat yeoja itu semakin marah.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"akhirnya yeoja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah kabur duluan.

.

Mereka menulusuri setiap koridor sekolah itu, mulai dari lantai paling atas dimana kelas mereka berada dan sampai lapangan basket.

"kyu berhenti kau..!" Yeoja itu masih mengejar Kyuhyun yang sekrang masuk ke wilayah kantin.

Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengejek si yeoja kepada semua orang yang mereka lewati.

"Semuanya! Sungmin idaman tukang somay.. ahhahahah" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil berlari, semua orang yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa.

"Bohong! Aku bukan idaman tukang somay!" bantah yeoja itu yang ternyata bernama sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus tertawa mendengar celotehan sungmin..

Baginya mengerjai Sungmin adalah suatu kewajiban dalam hidupnya.

Karena itu sangatlah mengihibur baginya. Tapi tidak bagi Sungmin yang selalu menjadi korbannya. Dia selalu saja di ejek atau di kerjai kyuhyun.

Tapi itu semua membuat keduanya nyaman satu sama lain dan membuat keduanya semakin akrab.

10 tahun. Dari mereka sama-sama menginjak umur 7 tahun.

Dan 17 tahun umur mereka sekarang.

.

"BERHEN—haahh..haah.. akh—" Sungmin terhenti.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, langsung melihat kebelakang.

Sungmin memegang dadanya.

_'Plok'_

Botol air minum yang sedari tadi menemani Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Di tariknya nafas dalam-dalam.

Sungmin melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang mematung jauh di depannya.

Lambat laun tatapannya pudar. Dan— dia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"SUNGGMINN.!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju Sungmin yang pingsan.

"Sungmin.. bangun.." Kyuhyun memegang wajah Sungmin.

::

::

**_UKS_**

.

"Kau keluar dulu aku akan memeriksanya." Ucap seorang namja berjas putih pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia sedang pingsan, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." bantah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus tunggu di luar." Ucap namja itu.

"Aisshhh! Dasar sukarelawan pelit! Baru saja satu minggu disini sudah ngatur-ngatur." Ucap Kyuhyun , membuat sang namja itu menahan amarahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membiarkannya begitu."namja itu hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ehh..ne..ne.. Donghae Hyung, aku tunggu di luar. Tapi jangan apa-apakan S ungmin." Kyuhyun pun keluar dan membiarkan Donghae memeriksa sungmin.

Dongahe adalah kakak kandung Kyuhyun, mereka sangat akrab, bahkan dengan sungminpun begitu.

.

10 menit berlalu, Donghae keluar dari ruang UKS

Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya.

"Ottokhae?" Tanya Kyuhyun..

"Kau apakan Sungmin sampai dia seperti itu hah?!" Bentak Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam. Bingung dengan apa yang Donghae maksud.

"mwo?"

"Kau apakan Sungmin? Kau tidak tau kalau dia punya penyakit **_Pneumonia_**." Ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kenapa dia tdak memberi tauku." Lirih kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Mana ada orang sakit bilang-bilang. Pabo!" Ucap Donghae.

Tanpa mendengar ejekan Donghae. Kyuhyun langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruang UKS dan langsung duduk di kursi sebelah kasur yang Sungmin tempati.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya senyum-senyum di luar UKS sembari sesekali melihat kedalam UKS.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir dan menyesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya penyakit hm?" Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja hah? Kau itu sudah menjadi sebagian dari hidupku, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai dongsaengku kau tau? Cepat bangun aku ingin sekali menjitak kepalamu. Hiks." Terasa Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bulir air mata.

"Maaf 'kan aku.." lirihnya.

Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

Kyuhyun terus menangis, tangisannya bergema di ruang UKS itu.

Tidak ada yang tau dirinya menangis selain—

.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Suara tawa menggelegar di UKS.

Sontak Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadinya terbenam di kasur bersama tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin.

"Hahahahahhaah!" Dan ternyata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih diam, menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya dan sekarang dia mengert..

"SUNGMIN KAU!" Kyuhyun hendak memukul Sungmin tapi tiba-tiba—

"Akh—" Sungmin memegang dadanya.

"Kyu, ini akh— sakit.." Ucap Sungmin, ekspresi Sungmin menandakan dia benar-benar sakit dibagian dadanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Anni, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi olehmu." Kyuhyun kembali mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Sungmin.

Tapi sungmin semakin menekankan tangannya didadanya.

"akh— kyu sakitt." wajah Sungmin mulai pucat.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar. Dia langsung memegang pundak Sungmin.

"Wae?! Sakit yang mana? mau kupanggilkan Donghae hyung lagi."ucap kyuhyun kembali khawatir.

Sungmin yang tadinya tertunduk sekarang menenggak, menatap Kyuhyun yang tepat di depannya.

Mereka saling menatap, tapi lama kelamaan Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya.

bibirnya mulai tidak bisa diam. Bibirnya menahan kedutan yang sangat geli.

"Jhahahahhhahaaha." Akhirnya tawa Sungmin keluar lagi.

Membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kesabaran!

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN KAU—!" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan. Balas dendam Sungmin sungguh keterlaluan.

"Aku sumpahi kau beneran dapet penyakit **_Pneumonia_**!" bentak Kyuhyun dan keluar dari UKS.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Oppa. Bantu aku~?" Ucap Sungmin memohon pada Donghae.

"Mwo?"

"Bilang pada Kyu, kalau aku punya penyakit atau apalahh yang bikin dia khawatir. Aku ingin balas dendam pdanya." ucap sungmin.

"Ck! Kalian ini susah sekali akur." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahh~ Oppaa, ayolahh."

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak akan ku maafkan dia.." batin Kyuhyun kesal.

..

..

..

..

* * *

TBC/End

* * *

.

**_Pneumonia (radang paru-paru)_**  
_Jenis penyakit paru-paru ini terjadi peradangan dari gelembung udara mikroskopik paru-paru yaitu alveolus dan saluran udara terkecil yaitu bronkiolus atau disebut pneumonia. Penyebab utama infeksi bakteri jenis Streptococcus pneumoniae. Penyebab lain penyakit paru-paru ini berbagai jenis bakteri juga virus seperti influenza dan cacar air dan lebih jarang mikroorganisme seperti protozoa dan jamur._

.

* * *

Sekian dari author. Semoga readrs berkenan untuk memberi RnR..

Mau End/TBC?


End file.
